


Hvitserk: The College Dropout

by Mordredful



Series: Son of a fortune teller [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Retail, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordredful/pseuds/Mordredful
Summary: New chapter added.





	1. The Toy Store

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue.

[HVITSERK POV]

I was more broke than I'd ever been in my life.  I dropped out of college because I knew it wasn't right for me. I attended two lectures and never showed up for any other classes. I haven't told my parents yet that I quit college yesterday. They paid my tuition fee and gave me a few hundred bucks for textbooks. I have spent all that money on take-out food. My studio has a new kitchen but I’m too lazy to prep my own meals. My mother Aslaug always made me fresh food and she didn’t learn me how to cook. With no cooking skills, I tried to boil an egg in the microwave and it ended in a disaster. The egg exploded and it stank very bad that almost had to throw up. Since that moment I haven’t cleaned the microwave.

I don’t have to pay my own rent. My big brother Ubbe has a successful company and he doesn't want me to be in debt.  He pays my rent and water bills. Ubbe went to university to become a lawyer.  He worked an average of seventy hours per week. Approximately fifty percent of these hours were spent on working for a law firm. I only worked for three days in my whole life. I worked in retail and they fired me on my third work day. I didn’t sell many games on my first work day so I decided to play The Legend of Zelda behind the counter.  I was so moved by this game that I totally ignored our consumers. I immediately left the store after closing but my boss came after me. “I did not hire you to play games,” was what he said.  I promised him that I would not make another mistake. He gave me a second chance.

On my third day, I had to fill the shelves with new products.  The new The Elder Scrolls hit the stores and the product design was so beautiful that I wanted to open the packaging.  I didn't open the package with care and one disc fell on the ground. I didn’t saw it happening because there was another disc included. I heard a cracking sound. Oops, I stood on the disc with both my feet and the disc was damaged.  I put the opened game back on the shelves and pretended that it didn’t happen. My boss paid me a visit around closing time.  He had the opened game case in his right hand. “What the fuck is this. How did this opened game end up on the shelves? Did you open it, Hvitserk?”

My boss stared at me like he planned to kill me. “Hvitserk, As much as it pains me to say this, you're not a good fit for this job.  I can’t ignore your childish behavior any longer. You give my company a bad name. A game store is no playground for bored teens. It’s a real business. That’s why I'm firing you now. Pack your belongings and flee.”

 I packed my bag, took off my work shirt in front of my two female coworkers and threw that piece of clothing in a bin. The youngest girl looked at my abs and grabbed the dirty shirt out of the bin while I left. She smelled my shirt.


	2. McDonald’s

[HVITSERK POV]

I found three bucks in the front pocket of my jeans. That amount of money would be enough to buy myself a McDonald's Quarter Pounder but no drink. I emptied a bottle of milk and filled it up with water. Normally, I would only drink soft drinks or energy drinks, but today I had no other option. I didn’t want to die of dehydration.

One of the back pockets of my jeans was big enough to hide my bottle with water because fast food chains do not allow guests to bring their own food and drinks.

I grabbed my yellow BMX and headed to my local McDonald's. While bicycling, I wished that I had more pocket money left so I could postpone the call to my parents. I did not like to make calls and having to tell your parents that you are completely broke and out of school would make the situation even more awkward.  

“That’s enough for today, yet you don't know what tomorrow will bring,” was what I told myself. I knew that I lied to myself but I had to keep my anxiety under control.

Not many bikes were parked outside the McDonald's. It was only five o'clock in the afternoon.

Most people dined at six. I did not want to look like a poor person who could only afford the budget deals, therefore I acted like I was indecisive about placing my order.  A blonde girl with a red cap stood next to me. At first, I thought that she didn’t work at McDonald’s because it's very trendy right now to wear a baseball cap.  But when I looked twice, I saw that she wore a cap with an embroidered letter “M”.   My first thought was “What a pity that she works at McDonald's”.  I had nothing against fast food-workers, but It would have been awkward to ask her out in this setting.  

She started to speak to me. “I haven’t seen you before. Is this your first time here? Our menu is very extensive, we have a large selection of hamburgers. I can understand that it takes some time to make a decision. If you finally know what you want, you can order your food at the counter or use this tablet.” She pointed her finger to the huge tablet on the wall. I thanked her for her help.

It was a better idea to use this tablet. It would prevent me from looking like a complete fool. A lot of girls were into me, but I never knew how to behave in front of them.  And don't let me get started on trying to talk to them. I did not like confrontations and was bad at starting conversations.

I forgot what I wanted to order, Chicken McNuggets, a Big Mac or a Quarter Pounder? I clicked on the picture of the Big Mac.  I had to go to a few more screens before I finally could click on “order”.  What a waste of time. I did not need sauces or a complete menu including fries. “Shit,” I said in public. The price of a Big Mac was 3,20 and I only had 3 bucks to spend.

The blonde girl walked towards me and said, “Is there something going wrong? Do you need my help?” I clicked as fast as I could on “new order” and clicked without thinking on the first thing that was shown to me:  A budget deal of six Chicken McNuggets without any sauces. This deal was exactly three bucks. Gotcha! “Ooh, I’m already done, but thanks.”

I had to wait five minutes before my order was ready. I took a bite of one of my McNuggets.  This piece of chicken tasted like shit. I did not like this food, but throwing it away was unthinkable. I did not have more money and the blonde girl was still keeping an eye on me.  I said to myself, “Be a good boy Hvitserk, There are worse things in the world than eating something you don’t like”. But I fucked it up, I spat out the last McNugget on the table.

The girl walked towards me again and said, “Hey you, you cannot do this, have some manners!” I wanted to run away, but the bottle of water dropped on the table.   Water splashed on the crotch area of my baggy jeans. “What the heck? Did you just pee in your pants? And you’re not allowed to bring your own drinks! Go away and never come back you dirtbag!”

I left the McDonald’s and was still hungry.  But the hardest part for me was that I would never be able to ask this girl on a date.


End file.
